


Pale Kindnesses [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Betrayal, Comfort, Dishonored 1, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Mercy - Freeform, Pain, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poisoning, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: “… How small they are,” the god said absently. In that distant, dispassionate voice of his. An idle notation. “How very small, the things that bring us comfort, when all else but pain is lost.”Two boat trips, into death and out of it, and the pale kindnesses of men and gods. The Flooded District and the Lighthouse.[A recording of a fic by icarus_chained]





	Pale Kindnesses [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pale Kindnesses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355229) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/Pale%20Kindnesses.mp3) | **Size:** 13.2 MB | **Duration:** 19:14min  
---|---


End file.
